


Bad Timing

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a spell, Setsuna and Minako switch bodies at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Freaky Friday" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

Setsuna plopped down on Minako's bed, running a hand through her suddenly blonde hair. "This is a disaster!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Setsuna," Minako said, admiring her new sexy adult body in the full-length mirror. "You heard Ami. The effects of the spell should wear off in a day. It's not the end of the world."

"It may be if I can't get to the Time Gate for a tune-up today."

"Can't it just wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't!" Setsuna declared, standing up and pacing about the room. "The Time Gate is very finicky. If I don't check on it once exactly every thirty days, there's no telling what might happen."

"Then I'll go," Minako offered, causing Setsuna to frown.

"You? No offense, Minako, but…"

"You can't use your powers in my body, so what other choice do we have?"

The time-guardian-turned-love-goddess sighed. Minako was right; she had no other choice but to let the other girl go in her place. Setsuna reached into her purse and pulled out her henshin stick and a Time Key, both which she handed to Minako.

"Okay, Minako, listen to me very carefully. One mistake, and Crystal Tokyo might just become Crystal Paris."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Just imagine all the cute French guys I'd meet!"

Setsuna smacked her hand to her forehead. Great, just great. Their entire future was in the hands of one ditzy, very hormonal teenager.

This couldn't end well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was Setsuna so worried about? This is a piece of pie. Honestly, does she think I'm a complete idiot?"

Minako stepped back after she finished and admired her handiwork. As far as she could tell, everything was in perfect working order. Just to make sure, she checked in on the 30th century and found Crystal Tokyo safe and sound, although for some reason Rei now had red hair. Minako shrugged. She must have made a small mistake in her adjustments, but in the grand scheme of things, it was a minor change. Besides, the look suited Rei. If Setsuna didn't like it, she could fix it herself.

A few moments later, Minako returned to her bedroom, where Setsuna was glumly sitting at her desk, petting Artemis.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother grounded her for failing your math test," Artemis said as Setsuna let out an audible sigh.

"I might as well be back at the Time Gate."


End file.
